This invention relates to a quoit-like game piece adapted to be thrown at a target pin in a manner to obtain many scoring possibilities presented by a plurality of hooks formed in the game piece. Conventional quoits take many forms and permit a number of scoring possibilities depending on the skill of the player to encompass the pin with a proper hook presented in the body of the quoit-like game piece.
The quoit of this invention provides additional scoring possibilities depending upon the unique contour of our quoit and the rotary or non-rotary motion given the quoit by a player upon release of the quoit toward a target pin.
The quoit of this invention may be made from any material but is preferably made of plastic or rubber in order that a quoit game may be played indoors as well as out-of-doors.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel quoit-like game piece that has a plurality of target pin receiving recesses formed in the quoit body, each recess including two pin engaging hooks and an angular deflector point on the body adapted to urge a target pin entered in the recess into either hook thus providing multiples of scoring possibilities.